This invention relates to a kiln, particularly for curing paints, inks and the like. Nevertheless, kilns or ovens according to the invention may also be used for other purposes.
Curing kilns are normally required to operate at relatively high temperatures, and both for efficiency and for tolerable working conditions must be effectively heat insulated. It has been found convenient to make ovens, therefore, as tunnel kilns through which articles may be moved by conveyor. However, tunnel kilns are very expensive and very space consuming. For many applications this not justified, but the only real alternative has been a conventional oven with a door. This is very wasteful of heat; slow, because the oven takes time to heat up after each new load is inserted; and makes for unpleasant working conditions. For fabrics, often a hot iron has been used, which is very labour intensive.